Forum:WANTED: Shadow Pokémon!
I'll get straight to the point: I've decided to collect all the Shadow Pokémon after all. I want to collect them all, and I'm far too impatient to wait for the daily gift to give me enough Casino Coins. I took down all the Shadow Pokémon I had up for trade, but it still leaves my collection lacking quite a bit. Looking for the following Shadow Pokémon (will also accept evolved forms of said Shadow Pokémon unless otherwise stated): Spearow Psyduck Mankey Poliwag Seel Jynx Eevee (need all Eeveelutions) Articuno Zapdos (if I get enough Shadow Electric-types, won't be an issue) Dratini Mewtwo Raikou Entei Suicune For a full list of what I have up for trade, look up "Missingno. Master" in the trade center. Just bear a few things in mind. *Don't offer any hacked version stuff unless they're legendaries. I know it's possible to remove the tag now, but it's just too darn time consuming. The few Casino coins I have are currently going towards removing the tag from my Shadow Venusaur. To reiterate, I WILL accept Hacked Version Shadow legendaries that I don't already have. *Level and moveset is irrelevant and has no bearing on whether or not I accept an offer. Both are factors I can easily handle myself. *I will want, if possible, in addition to one of each of the above, at least one Shadow Poliwag/Poliwhirl and two unevolved Shadow Eevee, so I can save them for PTD2, so I can get a Shadow Politoed, a Shadow Espeon, and a Shadow Umbreon. Those are not exactly top priority at the moment, however, so yeah. *Disregard the Rattata I have up for trade nicknamed "Give them back". Unless you're that hacker who broke into my account a couple of months back and stole some of my Pokémon, anyway, in which case I urge you to allow it to weigh on your guilty conscience and consider returning to me what is rightfully mine. So, that's pretty much it. Go crazy. Missingno. Master 2 18:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I've offered a lot of Shadows, check it out! Let me know if you want anything else or check my offerlist. Trainer name: Ket :Hey, thanks! I had to refuse two of the Lickitung, though- I only needed one, and like I said, I'm hoping to get a Shiny legendary beast for the Shiny starters, so yeah. I did, however, make an offer on your other Shadow Oddish, as that would allow me to get a Shadow Bellossom once PTD2 comes out. Missingno. Master 2 20:48, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :No problem! I've accepted the oddish request. I've also got a shadow missingno if you are interested. And shadow magmars and electrodes but I'm only willing to trade them for other fire/electric shadow otherwise I can't get the shadow birds. Just let me know if you're willing to trade. Ket ::I've had a Shadow Missingno. ever since it was a Mystery Gift, so that's not an issue. As for Shadow Magmar and Electrode, I am very, very interested in those, though don't currently have any Shadow Fire or Electric-types I can spare at the moment. I will keep that in mind if ever I do come across any such Shadows, though. Missingno. Master 2 21:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, you know were to find me :) Ket ::Hi. I have a couple of shadows you can have, mainly because I don't collect them. There are 2 which you can have for nothing, mainly because they're achievement or I have a spare. These are shadow bellsprout and shadow voltorb. Anything in particular you want me to offer it on? ::-Cooler66 :: ::Hey, I have shadow caterpie, voltorb, chansey, and magmar, if you still need them. What are you willing to trade for them? :::Cooler66- The Shiny Pidgeot and the Mewtwo that knows Focus Punch (14fb6e74904798 and 14fb6c5f3e6251, respectively) are each set to automatically be traded if any Shadow Pokémon is offered for them, so you can offer for those if you want. Wikia contributor- I won't need Voltorb from you if Cooler66 trades me one, but I'm still interested in Caterpie, Chansey, and Magmar. I have a number of Shinies up for trade, including a level 100 Electrode (works for getting both Shiny and regular Zapdos!), two Magneton, two Raichu, and some Missingno. (impossible to get Shiny without trading these days, FYI). Have a look at what I got up for trade (as I say above, disregard the Shiny starters, I have them included as crucial parts of a number of offers I made on various Shiny Entei), see what you like, make the offers. Missingno. Master 2 18:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- My my, aren't I just a wealth of shadows. Here's what I have off your list: Offer away. Just fyi, the only things I really need are legendary dogs, in any form, so I'm not looking for anything special. - RyanTeapot 17:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Just made offers on everything you've just listed. Thanks in advance! Missingno. Master 2 18:18, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::And I just accepted all 15 of them. Enjoy. - RyanTeapot 18:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::______________________________________________________________________________________ ::Hi do you need a shadow mr mime because I have one ::Madbegger :::I appreciate the offer, but I already have a Shadow Mr. Mime. If you happen to have any of the Shadow Pokémon I list near the top, please let me know, though, those are the ones I'm after. Missingno. Master 2 19:21, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::______________________________________________________________________________________ ::Would you trade your shiny charmander for my shadow mew? ::If yes accept my trade offer ::p.s it's not hacked :::Ordinarily I'd say no, but as it's a Shadow Mew... Oh, fine, fine, make the offer. Missingno. Master 2 :::23:53, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::__________________________________________________________________________________ :::Thanks you've made my day :::Madbegger :::Not a problem. Enjoy the Charmander. Missingno. Master 2 15:51, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Recieved enjoy your shadow mew since I've got one of my fav pokemon shiny charizard ::______________________________________________________________________________________ ::Would you like to trade for my shadow Pikachu(14fa4d94029744)? I am looking for any rare pokemon. Trade name is DMaster :::Well, I'm interested, though I'm not exactly sure if what I have up for trade would constitute anything rare. The only legendaries I got up for trade are Mewtwo, Mew, and Victini, all regular. I have some Shiny Missingno., a level 100 Cloyster if you're after Articuno... I'm not trading my Shiny starters, not for a Shadow Pikachu. So, how about this? Look up "Missingno. Master" in the trade center, have a look, see what you like, and tell me what you want me to offer. I guess you've already seen what I got up for trade, though- thanks for the Scyther! Missingno. Master 2 04:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I am in a good mood today and I will give you the shadow pikachu for a shiny Raichu and a Victini. Even though I have both of them, I will basically give you this shadow Pikachu. I hope my offer suits you- DMaster ::::Suits me just fine, I've just made the offer. Missingno. Master 2 04:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :: ::::I hope you make your goal of getting all shadow pokemon, and good luck! DMaster ::::Thanks! Missingno. Master 2 04:14, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::_________________________________________________________________________ ::i have 2 off your list Shadow Clefairy ( 14fa0736c226de) and Sahdow Growlith (14fbe1a92accf5) feel free offer what u think is fair im not really picky with my trades offer what u think would be fair :::I've offered on both of those. Missingno. Master 2 12:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::offers seem fair enought so i accepted xD but for future refence if we do business again plz no more missingnos cause i have like 20+ of all 3 types of them lol ::::I'll remember that. And thanks! Missingno. Master 2 14:26, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: ::::what would u be willing to offer for a shadow eevee and a shadow electabuzz (i currently do not have them up for trade so i cant give a trade id as of this moment cus if i did probally swamped with trades for them lol) but i can put them up if ur offer is good :) :::::Well, unfortunately, the better Pokémon I had up were all traded away already, but I do still have some good ones. I have a Shiny Ninetales, a Shiny Magneton (if you're trying to get Shiny Moltres and Shiny Zapdos), an assortment of Victini, a trio of Shiny Missingno., and an extra Shadow Bellsprout. I somewhat doubt those will be good enough for even one of them, so if that's the case, I also have several level 100 Weezing to spare- those I haven't actually put up for trade yet, but I'd be willing to if they'd help. Missingno. Master 2 20:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::thats a shame i kinda wish there was a better offer in there lol but already have all the shiny birds and a shadow zapdos (not for trade jst to say XD) so im not really in need of any of thoese but id be willing to be a nice guy and do something along lines of shadow bellsprout, shiny ninetails,and lets say 2 victini for electabuzz (tradeid: 14fc5792018d01) ::::::Thanks very much, I've just made the offer. Missingno. Master 2 02:01, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::accepted enjoy Electabuzz :) :::::::Thanks! Missingno. Master 2 14:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::___________________________________________________________________ :::::::Haiz! I have 3 shadows on your list they are :::::::Meowth Articuno Zapdos (14f91e26a61aae) (14f92219c9c0f0) (14fa334434b8b1) Just offer whatever you think goes with the pokemon :) CookieRAWRxD 23:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC)CookieRAWRxDCookieRAWRxD 23:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks very much! I don't have all that much in the way of really good stuff to offer these days, but I hope the offers I've just made will suffice. Missingno. Master 2 23:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hey i accepted on meowth enjoy >:3 but about the birds.... ::::::::Some people are offering dogs for my shiny mew and my three birds ::::::::and i have no shiny dogs so i was thinking about them and when i saw this ::::::::forum i thought maybe i could lend you some of my shadows but i was sad about the offer so i denied im sorry. Please accept this apoligy! i wish you good luck on your shadow hunt ^_^ CookieRAWRxD 22:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC)CookieRAWRxDCookieRAWRxD 22:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::It's OK, I understand. Shiny dogs are among the rarest Pokémon in this game, I'm not gonna stand in your way of getting them. Thanks for the Meowth!Missingno. Master 2 04:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I have shadow Mankey, shadow Shellder, shadow Drowzee, and shadow Zapdos(hacked version but can de-hackefy) :Those would be great, thanks! If you want to de-hackify the Zapdos, it would be nice, but honestly I'd take it as is if need be. I don't have all that much to offer, but give me the trade IDs and I'll see what I can do. Missingno. Master 2 04:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Shellder 14fcdee62f2f72, Shadow Drowzee 14fcd018edb12, Shadow Zapdos 14fcd19727203, Shadow Mankey 14fcdf2684cdbe. :I've made an offer on the Shadow Shellder. I got a Shadow Drowzee earlier today, and the trade IDs for Zapdos and Mankey don't yield any results. Missingno. Master 2 01:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I have shadow zapdos, I have seen your profile and there is nothing that is worth to me do you have other pokemons to offer? if it is true make an offer for them :)